tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Gina
|creator(s) = Andrew Brenner Ian McCue |uk/us_voice_actor = Teresa Gallagher |gender = Female |country_of_origin = Italy |basis = FNM Class 200 |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Steam |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 0-4-0T |wheels = 4 |top_speed = 35 mph |designer(s) = Couillet |builder(s) = Couillet |year_built = 1883 }} Gina is an Italian tank engine who once participated in the Shunting Challenge at the Great Railway Show. Biography ''Thomas & Friends Gina, along with the other international engines, accidentally arrived on Sodor when the ferry they were travelling on stopped at Sodor instead of the Mainland. After the engines realised their mistake, Gina ordered the engines back onto the ship. She was also the first to notice that one of the international engines, Ashima, was missing from the ship. Gina competed in the Shunting Challenge alongside Ivan, Raul, Thomas and Ashima. During the competition, her flatbeds were derailed by Vinnie when he was chasing Philip throughout the yard. After the Great Railway Show ended, Gina left the Mainland and returned to Italy. Personality Sweet and stylish, Gina can match the boys pound for pound when it comes to shunting trucks in the yard. Technical Details Basis Gina is based on the Ferrovie Nord Milano 200 0-4-0T. Those engines were ordered by the Società Ferrovie Del Ticino (SFT) and built by Couillet, a Belgian locomotive builder, for use on the Como-Varese-Laveno and Saronno-Malnate routes. Seven engines were built by Couillet and numbered from 200 to 206. In 1888, the two routes were acquired by the Ferrovie Nord Milano and the engines became part of the railway, being re-numbered 201 to 207 (subsequently re-numbered again as 200-01 to 200-07). They were used for local service and slowly relegated to menial tasks with the arrival of more powerful engines and from the 1920s, electrification. In the mid-1930s, they were used only for shunting, especially at Milano Cadorna station and were finally withdrawn in the 1960s. In 1974, engine 200-05 was restored and used on heritage train services and is now the second oldest operating engine in Europe. Another engine, numbered 200-02 has been placed on a plinth at Saronno, but it is actually 200-04. File:Gina'sbasis.png|Gina's basis Livery Gina's livery is that of her basis. She is painted green with a black boiler, gold lining and red wheels. She has her name written in white lettering on her nameplates. Appearances Television Series= Thomas & Friends Specials * '''2016' - The Great Race * 2019 - Digs and Discoveries Music Videos * Series 21 - Set Friendship in Motion, Doing it Right and Little Engines * Series 22 - The Journey Never Ends and All the Girls Around the World Videos * 2016 - Meet the Contenders: Gina of Italy (does not speak) * 2017 - Great Race Friends Near and Far: Gina the Smart Steam Engine |-|Other Media= Books * 2016 - 6-Movie Coloring Collection (not named; does not speak), Off to the Races! (not named; does not speak), The Great Race (not named; does not speak), The Great Race: Sticker Activity Book and The Great Race: The Movie Storybook (not named; does not speak) * 2017 - Thomas and the Trains of the World * 2018 - Character Encyclopedia Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher * Keiko Nemoto * Jennifer Böttcher * Paqui Horcajo Trivia * Gina's Adventures toy has a nameplate only on the left side. * According to the behind the scenes video of The Great Race, Gina was originally going to be an FS electric locomotive. Quotes Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take-n-Play * Adventures * TrackMaster Push Along * Collectible Railway * TrackMaster de:Gina es:Gina he:ג'ינה ja:ジーナ pl:Gina ru:Джина Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:0-4-0 Category:Other railways Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Female characters Category:Standard gauge Category:International characters Category:Italy Category:Visitors